Another Case Scenario
by Muizeke83
Summary: Story loosely based on Worst Case Scenario.  This was a challenge on VAMB by Shanasedai.


"Here's to stories with happy endings!" Janeway raised her mug to a toast and looked down the table at her senior staff. It was nice to gather with them in the mess hall instead of in the Briefing Room.

"I must say Captain," Tuvok said, turning to face the Captain, "causing the alien ship to come to our aid was a very effective plot development."

"Who says deus ex machina is an outdated literary device?" she joked.

"I'm just glad you didn't come down with a case of writer's block." Tom smirked.

'_There's more where that came from, I assure you.' _Janeway thought to herself.

"So, you two are going to have to come up with a new idea for your next literary collaboration." said B'Elanna to tease both men.

"What about a Western?" Janeway suggested.

"Or a detective story!" B'Elanna jumped in.

"I don't care what kind of story it is, as long as I'm not the bad guy this time." Chakotay interjected on his behalf, making them all laugh.

'_Hmm, not the bad guy, huh?'_ Janeway's mind kept plotting.

"I've got a great idea for a holonovel," Neelix stepped in. "About a daring trader who becomes a cook on a starship. Eventually he rises..."

"Mr. Neelix!" Tuvok cut him off. "_If _Mr. Paris and I do create another work of holofiction, I assure you, we will choose a subject much less close to home."

After many more suggestions and scenarios they all called it a night. Janeway walked out of the mess hall, her thoughts running down a surprising tangent.

"Penny for your thoughts." Chakotay startled her.

"Oh, it's nothing." She smiled her half-crooked smile and glanced down.

"You've had that grin on your face all night long. You're up to something, I know you." He said and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. What grin?"

"That one, right there." He smiled back at her, showing off those damn cute dimples. Janeway looked away, feeling the heat creep up into her cheeks.

She resumed walking, still looking away from him. "I was thinking about the holonovel writing. I really enjoyed rewriting your character before. Maybe I have a hidden talent of some kind."

"Just for writing or for rewriting me?"

'_You!'_ she thought to herself. "The writing, of course."

"Then maybe you should try it, see if it suits you. It could be a welcomed off-time activity."

"Maybe I will."

"I'll leave you to it then. See you tomorrow, Captain." He winked and stepped aside as she entered the turbo lift.

"See you tomorrow."

XXXXX

"Deck 3." The lift started moving, but Janeway changed her mind. "Belay that, Deck 6."

"Computer, display the Insurrection Alpha character of Commander Chakotay." The holographic Chakotay appeared and she felt an odd sensation in her stomach. She took a breath and it passed.

"Adjust his parameters to the following specifications." The computer beeped once. "When he wakes up after being shot by Seska, he doesn't remember her _at all_! His loyalty lies with me and the crew of Voyager." The computer beeped again, as it processed the new input.

"**Modification complete."**

"Now, access the characters interaction subroutines." Beep. "Make him more... provocative." She said in a husky voice.

"**Specify."**

"Make him more playful, challenging, flirty... Make him more curious about me." A half-crooked smile appears on her face and the colour of her eyes deepens.

Beep. **"Modification complete."**

"Re-save program to Insurrection Beta. Lock it only to be opened at my command Janeway Alpha IB."

Beep.

She took a step forward and lightly traced the lines of his tattoo. Again that sensation in her stomach. Butterflies maybe?

Definitely!

"Computer, resume holographic program Insurrection Alpha at the moment Commander Chakotay is shot by Seska and freeze program." The computer confirmed and the setting materialized.

"Now, where do we go from here?" she said and started pacing the room. Suddenly an idea popped in her head.

"Resume program with Commander Chakotay in sickbay."

The entire setting changed into sickbay, with Chakotay on a bio-bed and the EMH already working on him.

"How is he, Doctor?" she asked.

"He has some minor phaser burns and a light concussion from hitting the floor, but apart from that, he is just fine." The EMH moved efficiently around the bio-bed, occasionally pressing buttons

"Can you wake him up?"

"Yes, but he will be disoriented."

"I'm counting on it." Janeway whispered to herself.

"Excuse me?" The Doctor looked up from the hypospray he'd been prepping.

"Oh, nothing Doctor. Wake him. He has a lot of explaining to do."

The EMH pressed the hypospray to Chakotay's neck, and it took only a few moments before he stirred and turned his head away from the harsh lights above him.

"Computer, dim lights to 45%." Janeway ordered and moved closer to Chakotay.

Upon hearing her voice, Chakotay's eyes shot open, and he looked at her in confusion. "I thought you were dead?"

"Lucky for you I'm not."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that Seska wasn't as loyal to you as she let out to believe. She shot you." Janeway explained.

"Who?"

"_Right, my adjustment."_

He closed his eyes and reached for his head. Janeway assumed he had a pounding headache which was killing him.

"I thought you were a man of your word Chakotay, but you betrayed me. I guess I was wrong about you."

"What do you mean?" His eyes flew open again with the word betrayal.

"Don't you remember anything?"

He looked at her, confused, trying to remember, but everything was blank.

"That Maquis stunt you pulled on me earlier. Trying to take over Voyager."

"I don't remember..." he whispered.

"You shot me, Chakotay..." she played with his emotions. The look in his eyes made her want to take back what she had just said. He would never forgive himself for hurting her. "It's okay, it was programmed to stun only. It just left a nasty bruise." She smiled at him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He let out the breath she didn't realise he was holding.

"What now? I'm aware of the consequences for my actions even though I don't remember them."

"I haven't decided yet. It's not like I can throw you in the brig for the next seventy years."

"You should." He sighed, trying to keep focused on the conversation, but failed miserably. He swallowed hard and Janeway noticed his discomfort.

"Why do you say that?" She gently squeezed his shoulder.

"How can you ever trust me again?" The anguish in his voice was clearly noticeable.

"Maybe you're right, but I think you know me better than that. You earned my trust once; maybe you can earn it again."

The look in Janeway's eyes was nothing but sincere. He just nodded once and closed his eyes again, trying to fight the nausea that seemed to come up whenever he moved.

"Until then, you are relieved of duty and confined to quarters as soon as the Doctor releases you. There will be guards on constant watch, in case you try another stunt."

"Fair enough."

She tapped her badge, "Janeway to Tuvok."

"Tuvok here, Captain." Tuvok responded over the comm.

"Send a security guard to sickbay and set up a rotation schedule to watch Mr. Chakotay until he's discharged from sickbay."

"Aye Captain. Tuvok out." He closed the comm.

"I'll leave you now, let you get some rest." She said and turned to leave.

"Captain." Chakotay called her back. She turned back and looked at him. "Thank you."

She nodded once and left sickbay. Once outside, she stopped the program.

'_I wonder how he's going to approach it this time.'_ She smiled and went to her quarters for a good night's sleep.

XXXXX

"Good morning Commander." Janeway smiled as she sat down next to him in her command chair. He looked up from his console and was instantly curious as to why she was in such a cheery mood.

"Good morning." He smiled back and kept looking at her, and it made her a bit uncomfortable.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked and carefully wiped the corners of her mouth.

"Not really, no."

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing, it's just..., it's been awhile since I've seen you smile like that."

"Has it?" she shyly turned her head a little.

"Yes. You should do it more often. It suits you. You have a beautiful smile."

"Thank you," was all she managed. "Anything to report?" she tried to change the subject. Chakotay chuckled and taped the console between them. He showed her the recent report from Engineering.

She could hear him talking to her, but she was not really listening.

"Captain?"

"Hmm?"

Chakotay raised his eyebrow and clearly waited for her to answer the question still hanging in the air.

"What do you think?"

"About what?" She felt the colour coming into her cheeks.

"Dyeing my hair green and growing a purple moustache?" he asked with a straight face.

It took a moment for the question to sink in. She let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Very funny."

"What is?" he tried, but couldn't hold back the laugh anymore. "Have you even heard a word I said about the report?"

Janeway laughed too, embarrassed about the whole situation and covered her eyes with her hand. "Honestly, no."

"Well it's nice to know I can keep you interested." He said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Chakotay. I think I'm just tired, I didn't sleep well last night." She looked at him apologetically.

He turned more serious at that. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, no." She waved her hand and placed it on his forearm. "It's just... I had a lot on my mind."

"Is it rude to ask what's kept you up all night?"

'_You...'_

"No it's not, but I can't tell you. It's personal."

"I see." He left it at that, which she was very thankful for. "I think I'll start my rounds now, get them done in time so I have more time to finish the reports that keep piling up on my desk." Chakotay sighed.

"I know what you mean. I have two of those on my desk. Piles I mean."

They both stood up and smiled at each other. Janeway turned to Tuvok and gave him command of the bridge.

Chakotay stopped her just before she could enter her ready room. "Dinner tonight? My quarters?"

"Looking forward to it. I'll probably forget to eat anyway once I get started in there." She gestured towards the door.

"19.00 don't be late." He winked and left.

"I won't." She promised and also disappeared in her ready room.

Janeway put the PADD down and pinched the bridge of her nose. She looked to her left, then her right and sighed deeply. She had only made it through two of the reports.

"I need a break!" she said to herself and left through 'the backdoor'. She hurried to the turbo lift and ordered it to deck 6.

"Computer, play holo-program Insurrection Beta. Authorisation code Janeway Alpha IB." Beep.

She walked down the corridor on deck 3 and passed Chakotay's quarters. The guard nodded, but stayed at attention. She decided to pay him a visit.

"Dismissed." She said and the guard left the door. She rang his chime.

"Come in."

She walked in and was surprised to see him dressed in his Starfleet uniform. He walked towards her and smiled shyly.

"Captain, what a surprise to see you here."

"I was wondering how you were."

"Fine, considering."

"Considering what?"

"I could be in the brig right now." He smiled again and glanced down. "Can I get you anything? Coffee?" he turned and walked to the replicator.

"Yes, thank you."

He ordered two drinks and walked back to the couch, motioning her to sit with him. There was an awkward silence between them, both avoiding looking one another in the eye.

"Have any of your memories come back yet?"

"No. I don't remember a thing. I've been going over logs, but..."

"Maybe it's for the best." Janeway reached out and gently touched his knee.

She put her cup down and winced. She reached behind and started pulling at her neck. Chakotay noticed her discomfort.

"Let me help." He said as he moved to sit behind her. The moment his hands touched her shoulders, images of New Earth flashed before her eyes. She relaxed and closed her eyes, feeling those butterflies begin to flutter in her stomach.

"This feels nice."

"I've had a lot of practice." He started.

'_I know.'_

"My mother used to get sore necks all the time. I was the only one she'd trust not to make it worse."

'_I remember that.' _She smiled. She slowly felt the heat settling in her core and she leaned in to his touch. As he did then, Chakotay unconsciously moved closer and buried his nose into her hair. He seemed to realize what he'd done and stopped the massage.

Janeway slowly turned around and looked him in the eye.

"I'm sorry. That was out of line." He apologized and moved to stand up, but she pulled him down again, holding his hand.

"Thank you. It feels much better now."

He relaxed again and smiled shyly. She squeezed his hand and stood up to leave.

"I have some work to do. Maybe I'll stop by again tomorrow."

"You're always welcome."

She gave him a curt nod and walked out of his quarters. "Computer, end program."

XXXXX

Janeway rang his door chime and entered when he asked her in.

"This smells nice." She closed her eyes and breathed in the aromas floating around.

"Don't expect something fancy. It's just pasta. Those reports took longer than expected." He apologized.

"I love pasta. And I'm starving, I'll eat anything."

"Got all your work done? Haven't seen you on the bridge anymore, so I figured you were still working."

"More or less. It's an endless task it seems." She lied, feeling the blood rush to her face.

"I know what you mean." He smiled and set down the plates. They both took a seat and Chakotay reached for his glass of wine. "A toast. "

"What's the occasion?"

"That there may be light at the end of the tunnel to PADD-madness." He laughed.

"I'll drink to that!" she smiled too and took a sip. "Bon appétit."

"B'Elanna mentioned something to me before. She was finishing with the clean out of the holo-program buffers and she noticed a security lock-out on one of the files, making it impossible for her to delete it."

Her hand stopped mid-movement and she slowly looked up into his eyes.

"Really?"

"She mentioned it because of the title of the program. Insurrection Beta. I'm worried that Seska left us with another nice surprise hidden in that program." He continued eating his dinner, not noticing the colour in her cheeks for the second time in less than half an hour.

"But it's locked, right? No one can access the program without the right authorisation?"

"Apparently not. That's why I didn't tell Tuvok. I don't think it poses a threat."

"Good, let's keep it that way. This stays between the three of us. I'll talk to B'Elanna in the morning about it."

They finished their dinner. He hadn't brought up the program anymore, much to Janeway's relief.

XXXXX

"Computer, resume holo-program Insurrection Beta. Authorisation command Janeway Alpha IB."

She had just left Chakotay's quarters and was already back on the holodeck again. She felt a little... unsatisfied.

"Dismissed." She said to the guard in front of Chakotay's door.

She drew in a deep, steadying breath and rang his chime.

"Come in."

"Am I interrupting something?" she looked at him in question when she found him lying on the floor.

"Not at all, I was just doing some crunches. Staying in shape. I only need to do..." He turned and started doing push-ups. "...ten more of these and I'm done."

Janeway's eyes were drawn to his strong arms, his muscles rippling with every push. Then she noticed his tight buttocks, firmly squeezed together. Her heart skipped a beat and heat spiralled down to her core.

He jumped up and shook her out of her daydream.

"Take a seat; I'm going to take a quick shower. Don't want you to run from my bad smell." He smiled mischievously.

'_I won't.'_ "Go ahead; I'll get us something to drink."

She turned towards the replicator, but couldn't help peeking over her shoulder just to see his behind again as he entered his private area.

"Cold water." She ordered first and emptied the glass in one big gulp. She closed her eyes and tried to get her thoughts straight.

"How about that drink?" he startled her again.

'_Oh God!'_

Chakotay walked towards her; vigorously rubbing his hair dry with a towel, leaving it tussled. He was only clad in his pyjama bottoms, showing off his muscular chest. She stood there, nailed to the ground.

"Captain?"

"Wha..."

"Drinks?"

"Right, yes..." She turned around again and stared at the replicator.

"You're supposed to give it a command." He said close to her ear. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and ordered two glasses of white wine.

Janeway felt like she couldn't breathe anymore. With a trembling hand she reached for her glass and escaped. She strategically sat down in his chair, her legs neatly crossed, and took a sip from her drink. He sat down in the opposite chair and smiled. He seemed to be enjoying her discomfort.

"How are you feeling? Your neck still bothering you?"

"No, its fine, thanks to you."

"I'm glad I could help."

Silence...

"Captain..."

"Kathryn, please."

"Alright, Kathryn..." he paused, then chuckled. "It feels weird to call you that, seeing you in your uniform, those pips demanding their rank."

"Oh?"

"Maybe, if you..." he shook his head, dismissing the idea.

"Maybe, if I what?" _'Take off my uniform?'_

"Nothing, forget I said anything."

Silence...

"I was thinking, maybe you could resume your position as Commander again, starting tomorrow."

"Really? That would be great."

"That means an early shift tomorrow. I'll let you get some sleep. I'm going to need it too." She stood up and walked to the replicator to recycle her glass.

"Goodnight, Commander."

"Goodnight, Capt... Kathryn."

She smiled and left his quarters, again. Unsatisfied.

XXXXX

Janeway walked into the mess hall for a well-deserved coffee break and was greeted by the ever-enthusiastic Neelix. "Captain, how nice to see you."

"You too, Neelix. How have you been?"

"Busy. But I always have time for you. What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping to get a nice cup of coffee, far away from all the work I still have to do." She smiled and slightly shook her head.

"I understand completely. One cup of freshly brewed coffee under way." He said and skipped off into his kitchen.

She glanced around and noticed Chakotay sitting at a table, PADDS in front of him and a cup of what had to be tea in his hand. Seemingly tired, he reached up to massage his neck.

"I wish I had the same talent as you, so I could offer you a massage too, but I'm afraid I'll do more damage than good." She smiled and motioned to the chair. He nodded and she sat down. "Maybe you should be more careful when you work out."

He looked at her in question. She suddenly realised her mistake.

"How did you..."

"Never mind."

"Here's your coffee, Captain." Neelix saved her.

"Thank you, you're a lifesaver." _'In more ways than you know.'_

"Well, Commander, I'll leave you to it, it looks like you still have a lot of work to do."

"Hmm." He replied and picked up his PADD again.

Janeway released the breath she was holding. Luckily for her his mind was entrenched in his work.

"Computer, what's the time?"

"**It is currently 17.45."**

'_Only fifteen minutes till the end of the shift.'_ "Thank God."

She took the turbo-lift to the bridge and turned command over to the Beta shift.

XXXXX

Janeway and Chakotay stepped out of the turbo-lift together onto the bridge.

Harry smiled in greeting, "Welcome back, Commander."

Chakotay gave him a grateful nod. "It's good to be back at work."

"I hope you'll still say that at the end of the shift." Janeway playfully nudged his arm.

"As long as it's a shift with you..." he whispered, but she heard and couldn't help but smile as she walked down to her chair.

"Mr. Paris, what is our course?" Janeway asked, seating herself in the command chair.

"Still on our way to the Alpha Quadrant, warp 6."

"Mr. Kim, anything on long range sensors?" She turned to face Harry at his station.

"There is a system about 3 light years from here. A habited M-Class planet, with warp capability." Harry informed.

"How far off course?" Janeway looked down at the data coming in on her console.

"It's almost straight in our path." Harry said while pressing buttons on his.

"Keep scanning and let us know when we're in hailing range. Maybe we can gather some supplies there, provided they're a welcoming race."

"Aye, Captain."

Janeway glanced up from her screen, "Now, how about you get going on your rounds again. I'm pretty sure you've got a lot to catch up on, Commander."

"Aye Captain." He acknowledged and stood up.

"Oh Chakotay, meet me for lunch at 1300? Mess hall?"

"I'd love to." He winked and left for his rounds.

Meanwhile outside the holodeck...

"Torres to Commander Chakotay."

"Go ahead B'Elanna."

"Someone has accessed Tuvok's program again." B'Elanna reported, sounding surprised. "Should I inform him of this?"

"Any idea who it might be?"

"No, but the program is running as we speak."

"I think I'll go check it out for myself. If it's Seska and her madness, I want to know first. Thanks for the heads-up. Chakotay out."

'_I wonder who is still interested in that program.'_

Chakotay stepped into the turbo-lift and ordered it to deck 6. He walked into the holodeck and almost bumped into his other self. Just in time not to be noticed, he managed to duck away into an empty corridor. Right behind the holo-Chakotay was Janeway. Chakotay decided to follow them.

He saw her enter the mess hall and sitting down at the same table as his other self. They were smiling and it looked like Janeway was her touchy-feely self. He wondered if she was also a hologram.

"Computer, locate Captain Janeway."

"**Captain Janeway is in holo-deck 2."**

'_But why is SHE running this program?" _he thought to himself.

Suddenly Janeway tapped her comm. badge and paused the program.

"Senior Staff, report to the bridge." She ordered.

"Shit!" Chakotay hurried out of the holodeck, just before she ended the program. He ran in the opposite direction of the turbolift she was likely to take and turned the corner the second she walked through the door of the holodeck. He breathed a sigh of relief for not getting caught and headed for the nearest lift to join the staff on the bridge.

'_What is she doing in that program?' _ He decided there and then that he would get to the bottom of it.

XXXXX

Janeway looked at her staff seated around the Briefing Room table. "You all have your specific orders. Chakotay, assemble an away team. We leave at 0700 tomorrow."

"Aye Captain." They all said in unison.

Janeway turned to the viewport and waited for everyone to file out. A bright smile lightened up her face.

"It seems things are looking up for us." Chakotay said and joined her.

"It's about time, Chakotay."

"I know what you mean." He turned to her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, a gesture normally coming from her.

"This will help us along a lot. B'Elanna will have a field day." She turned too and smiled up at him.

"She sure will. Luckily Harry always seems to find what we are looking for."

"He _is _good at that." She chuckled. He smiled and turned to leave.

"I'll get that away team ready now."

"You do that, Commander. I'll be in my quarters if you need me, but try and get a good night's rest. We want to be at our best tomorrow." She winked and left the room with him.

"Aye Captain." He joked as they headed in opposite directions.

Turning for the umpteenth time in less than an hour, Janeway finally decided to get up and do some work.

She put on her robe and ordered the lights to 60% in her living area. She looked at the pile of PADD's and sighed deeply.

"Disappear!" she ordered, but nothing happened as suspected. She sat down and took the top one. She started reading it, but her mind drifted off.

In no time she found herself back on the holodeck and ringing Chakotay's door chime.

No answer. She tried again.

A sleepy voice called her in and it only hit her the moment she saw Chakotay in his pyjamas that it was the middle of the night.

"Kathryn is something wrong?" he asked while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Uhm, no nothing is wrong." She realised it must seem very awkward for her to turn up at his doorstep in the middle of the night without something being wrong, especially dressed in her pyjamas as well. She quickly glanced down and felt slightly less uncomfortable when she saw she had taken the time to put on her robe before leaving. She pulled it close around her and placed a trembling hand on her neck.

"Is your neck troubling you again?"

'_Yes.' _"Yes, it is. It's keeping me up and I need some sleep." She lied. Chakotay gave her a warm smile and lead her to the couch. He grabbed her hair and threw it over her shoulder. Goosebumps immediately covered her skin and her eyes fluttered close. His touch was firm but gentle, causing that warm feeling to surface deep within her. A moan escaped her and her eyes widened in shock.

'_Did he hear that?'_

Chakotay kept massaging like nothing had happened, still working out her knots. She relaxed again and let her head fall backwards a little. Then something happened that she hadn't expected. His warm, slightly wet lips made contact with the most sensitive spot behind her ear. It took her a moment to realise what had happened and when she did, she jumped up.

"Kathryn, I'm..."

"I need to go." She brushed past him and hurried to the door.

"Kathryn, wait..." but she was already gone.

Once outside she realised this was only the program, so she ended it and quickly left the holodeck before anyone caught her in the corridor in her nightgown.

'_What just happened?' _she asked herself and put a hand in front of her eyes. That didn't help; images of Chakotay in his pyjamas filled her mind. Her hand slowly trailed down to where his lips had touched her. A surge of arousal ripped through her.

The turbolift doors opened and she was startled out of her dream. She stepped out and bumped ungracefully into the real Chakotay's chest.

"Sorry." Her eyes snapped up and she looked at him in horror.

"Kathryn, are you alright?"

"Fine... I'm fine."

"Why are you running around in your pyjamas?" He looked at her quizzically. He noticed her discomfort and her lack in ability to give him a straight answer, so he stepped aside to let her pass without delving further into the matter.

"Thanks. See you in a second." She disappeared into her quarters and could hear Chakotay laugh at what had just happened.

'_Damn it, damn it.'_ Kathryn cursed while she hurried out of her nightgown and into her uniform. _'Of all the people I could have run in to, it had to be Chakotay.'_

"Why is he up already anyway? Computer what is the time?"

"**It is currently 05.45."**

Janeway stopped fighting with her uniform jacket and sat down to catch her breath. Again her hand found its way to the still tingling spot behind her ear.

"I need to talk to him." She decided and headed for the holodeck again.

"Come in."

"Chakotay, we have to talk about this!" she said without giving him the chance to reply. "What happened before... it..."

He slowly approached her and put his hand on her cheek. The words seemed to get lost in her throat.

"This?" he asked and leaned down, kissing that spot again. Her eyes fluttered close and she felt her legs go weak. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away.

"Yes... that... it's not..." she tried, but couldn't seem to complete the sentence. Chakotay took advantage of that and planted his lips on hers.

Meanwhile outside the holodeck...

"Torres to Commander Chakotay."

"Chakotay here."

"I didn't wake you, did I?" B'Elanna asked.

"Nope, couldn't sleep. I wanted to overlook the mission's specifics again before we left. Why?"

"Me neither. I came down to do some work myself. Someone is running the program again. Thought you'd like to know."

"Thanks B'Elanna. I'll go check it out again. Chakotay out."

He quickly made his way to the turbolift. It had to be Kathryn again and he wanted to catch her red-handed. He entered the holodeck and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what was happening.

"Computer freeze program." He ordered. Janeway turned around in shock at hearing his voice. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and tried his most stern look on her.

"Chakotay, I can explain." She started.

"What's there to explain?" He said, his voice sounding angry.

He was right. There was nothing she could say to justify what she was doing... with him.

"Chakotay..."

He just shook his head and turned to leave. "I have work to do." He simply said and left the holodeck.

XXXXX

"Captain, the shuttle is on its way back." Chakotay reported.

"Good! Commander, go to the Cargo Bay; ensure that everything is ready to stock all the supplies. Once they have unloaded everything, B'Elanna and her team can start on processing the ore."

"Aye Captain."

"Tuvok, you have the bridge, I'm going to Engineering to start up the process." He gave her a curt nod and she hastily skipped behind Chakotay to catch the lift with him.

"Deck eight and..."

"Engineering." She added as the lift started moving.

There was an awkward silence between them; Chakotay avoided her eyes. She glanced up to him and noticed his jaw was clamped shut.

"Chakotay, I..." she started, but he still wouldn't look at her. "I didn't mean to..."

"Get caught?"

"That's not what I wanted to say."

"Then what?" He finally looked at her, anger in his eyes. Before she could say anything, the lift halted at deck eight and he walked away.

XXXXX

"Captain, are you alright?" B'Elanna asked. Janeway looked up, confused.

"I'm fine."

"You seem... distracted."

"It's nothing. I think I'm just tired." She gave B'Elanna a weak smile.

"Maybe you should call it a night? We've got it covered now." B'Elanna placed her hand on Janeway's forearm. She looked up into the Lieutenant's eyes and nodded.

"Goodnight B'Elanna."

"Goodnight, Captain."

Janeway left Engineering and headed for her quarters. When she passed Chakotay's door, she slowed down to a stop, considering ringing his chime and to try and continue the conversation she wanted to have before. She turned and almost jumped when she saw him already standing in his doorway.

"We need to talk." She said. He took a step aside to let her in. She drew in a deep breath and walked in, not meeting his eyes as she passed him. She halted in front of his viewport and stared out at the stars.

Chakotay clearly waited for her to start the conversation.

"I didn't mean for that to happen."

When he didn't say anything, she turned around and was surprised at how close he was standing to her. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable and her hands started shaking.

"Why?" He said in a dead calm voice.

She looked up into his eyes and swallowed hard, before her eyes drifted close and she shook her head. She didn't know how to answer that question.

"Why him?" he paused. "Why him and not me?"

Her eyes snapped open again and for the first time, she was not able to read his eyes.

Chakotay carefully reached up and touched her face with the back of his fingers. With his thumb he lightly caressed her lips. Janeway's breathing caught; the touches made her knees go weak. She fought the urge to lean into his touch as a warm feeling settled inside her stomach. Suddenly he surprised her, leaning forward and replacing his thumb with his lips. The kiss was gentle, more exploring than demanding. When he broke the kiss, her eyes remained closed.

"It should have been you all along..." she whispered and looked up into his eyes again.

She reached up and traced the outlines of his tattoo. She rose up on her toes and kissed him again, this time a little more demanding. This was what she had been craving, his touch and his feel on her skin. He wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer to him, needing to feel her as much as she needed to feel him.

"Spirits, I've wanted to do this for a very long time." He whispered into her mouth. She lightly pushed him away and for a moment he looked worried, as if he had done something wrong.

Janeway looked up into his eyes and realized that while she was a bit more distracted over these past few days, she was still able to strike the balance and step into the role of Captain when she needed to. Her concerns of not being able to balance an intimate relationship and being Captain suddenly seemed irrelevant. Chakotay was what she wanted, what she needed! She seized the moment, took his hand and led him to his bedroom.

She pushed him down on his bed, suddenly taking control over the situation. The look in his eyes said he hadn't expected it differently. She straddled his hips and took off her uniform jacket, quickly followed by her turtleneck, leaving her only in her black satin bra. She felt like she needed to remind him to breathe, so she touched his face and saw him come out of his trance.

He reached up and cupped her breasts, teasing the already hard nipples through the fabric. She gasped in delight and plunged forward, attacking his lips with fierce desire. She tugged on his shirt, only breaking the kiss to rip it off over his head. While she kissed him again, her hands wandered down his broad chest and muscled abdomen and started working on his pants, occasionally grazing past his stirring erection.

Chakotay took her by the wrists. "Go slow!" he whispered.

He gently guided her off of him and took over. His hands roamed over her body, giving her goose bumps. He pulled down the straps of her bra and hungrily took a nipple in his mouth. She arched up, pressing it deeper into his suckling mouth. He grazed her nipple with his teeth, making her yelp and let go with an unintentional pop.

He slowly helped her out of her pants and boots and couldn't help but stare at her beautiful form. Although she was not a young woman anymore, life on a starship hadn't left its mark on her. Her unflattering Starfleet uniform didn't do justice to her flat stomach and muscular thighs.

Kissing his way down her stomach towards her already wet centre, she wove her fingers through his hair, guiding him to where she wanted him the most. He slowly pulled down the last of the excessive piece of clothing and tasted the hot sweetness that was completely her.

Janeway's breath came in small gasps, overcome by the sensation that she has had to do so long without. As he lapped and stroked that sensitive spot, she started to feel that unmistakable tingle of an oncoming orgasm build up deep inside her. When he unexpectedly entered her with not one, but two fingers, she lost all coherent thought and stumbled over the edge into perfect bliss, his name on her lips. When his fingers slipped out of her warmth, she felt empty.

She slowly opened her eyes again and pulled him up to taste herself on his lips. "I need you inside me." she whispered against his lips and tried to push down his pants. He wriggled out of them, never leaving her mouth and positioned himself at her opening. Her hands covered his firm ass and with one push he was inside of her. They both needed a moment; him taking control over the sensation of her tight wetness around him and her trying to relax at the sensation of being completely filled. It had been awhile for both of them.

They found a slow steady rhythm, relishing every feel, every touch, and every sound of their lovemaking. As true explorers they took the time and precision to discover every part of each other's body, not wanting to miss anything after so long. But the need was stronger and Janeway took control by pushing him off of her and straddling his hips. In one swift movement of her hips, he was inside her again. She searched for his hands and placed them on her breasts, intertwining their finger. She used them for leverage as she glided up and down his hard, wonderful shaft. Chakotay couldn't stop looking as if her he couldn't believe it was really her he was making love to and she loved it.

She tightened the grip on his hands and her let her eyes flutter close, her mouth forming a small 'o'. She braced herself for what was coming, her inner muscles constricting him and she had to stop moving for a moment, the sensation taking the best of her. A sound escaped her and she was pretty sure it was his name he had heard when she lost control of her body and collapsed onto his broad chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her hair as she tried to catch her breath. Suddenly she felt something warm and wet on his chest and wondered if she was crying. She looked up at him with the most radiant smile and tear-filled eyes and she knew they were only tears of pure joy, because she could see the same reflection in his eyes.

"I love you, Chakotay!" she whispered. She reached up and kissed him, letting him taste the meaning of her words.

Chakotay slowly turned them both again, desperate to finish this. Their eyes locked and he started thrusting again, slow and deep. It didn't take long before his breathing became ragged and his movement unsteady and frantic.

"Come for me, my warrior." she smiled up at him and to make it even more unbearable, she lightly squeezed her inner muscles, taking him up and over the edge. He filled her with his hot, white semen and collapsed onto his elbows trying not to crush her. He carefully left her warmth and lay down next to her, pulling up the covers and holding her close to him.

"Promise me you'll never see him again."

"Don't tell me you're jealous of yourself?" she chuckled.

"The hell I'm not. The thought of missing out on this, on us... I love you, Kathryn."

"He could never have given me what you gave me just now. Something real, something to last. I'll never leave you, never leave us."

"Glad to hear it. It would have been awkward to kill myself." He laughed and kissed her forehead.

"That would be a scenario..." she laughed too and reached up to kiss him on the lips.

THE END

BDC 2011


End file.
